Life, Love and the Mafia
by Chiquita21
Summary: -Traducción- Sobre tres cosas estaba segura: primero, Edward no sólo era parte de la mafia, sino que era el jefe de esta – en segundo lugar estaba completamente enamorada de él, y él de mi – y tercero había una parte de él que no me dejaría ir, nunca. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todas esas lectoras, mi nombre es carla, y bueno esta es mi primera traducción, la historia original esta en inglés, cuento con el permiso de la escritora, que se encuentra muy emocionada de que su historia pueda ser leída por demás personas.

No las aburro más sin más preámbulos el primer cap...

* * *

><p>Capítulo1:<p>

Llegué a casa tras un largo día de trabajo, y después de colgar el abrigo en el armario, fui a asegurarme de que había cerrado la puerta principal. Estaba teniendo esa sensación de nuevo. Esa que tienes cuando crees que hay alguien detrás de ti, mirándote a cada paso.

Caminé alrededor de la casa, asegurándome de que las ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas con llave, no había nada como ser demasiado cuidadoso. Una vez terminé, me fui a cambiar mi uniforme de camarera por algo más suelto y cómodo. No me gusta trabajar en el restaurante. Yo quería volver a la enseñanza, pero_ él _sabía que me encantaba enseñar, así que no podía hacer eso. Tenía que tener cuidado.

Me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme una ensalada para la cena. Yo todavía no podía quitarme de encima esa sensación escalofriante, así que cogí un poco de jugo de manzana, el jugo de manzana siempre me ha ayudado a relajarme. Me serví una copa y me dirigí hacia la sala a ver la televisión. Al llegar ahí me detuve en seco. Estaba tan sorprendida que se me cayó el vaso de entre las manos.

Sentado allí, delante de mí se encontraba él: el hombre al que le había dado cinco años de mi vida, el hombre de quien me había enamorado. Edward. No lo podía creer... yo. .. Yo... yo tenía que salir de aquí. Yo sabía que no lo haría, pero tenía que intentarlo. Ni siquiera me podía mover bien, estaba congelada en mi lugar, demasiado aturdida para moverme, o incluso huir.

"Isabella, mi amor, por fin te he encontrado. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? ¿Hmm? ¿Dónde coño has estado? He estado buscándote los últimos seis meses. Creo que me debes una explicación." Oh Dios, él estaba enojado.

"Yo... yo... yo-" Yo estaba congelada en estado de shock. Ni siquiera podía hablar. ¿Qué podía decirle? Me volteé y corrí lo más rápido que mis pies los permitían.

Corrí hacia la puerta y traté de desatar las tres cerraduras que habían. Cuando llegué a la última cerradura un sentimiento de alivio me embargó pensando que podría escapar de ahí, a pesar de todo, pero debía haberlo sabido antes.  
>Al darle la vuelta la perilla y empezar a abrir la puerta, esta se cerró de golpe. Edward me agarró por los brazos, haciéndome girar hacia él, y empujándome contra la puerta.<p>

"¿Y de dónde crees que vas?", gritó. "¿Crees realmente que, después de tanto tiempo, sólo quiero dejarte ir? A la mierda que no. Nunca te vas a ir de mi lado otra vez. ¡Tú eres mi esposa maldita sea!, ¿Entiendes?" Me agarró la mano izquierda y la alzó al nivel de mi cara. "¿Ves esto? Incluso tú sabes que eres mía. Después de todo este tiempo, todavía mantienes el anillo en el dedo Tu me perteneces solo a mí."

Me había mantenido empujada contra la puerta y ahora el empujado contra mí. Vi como sus ojos se ampliaban, sabía que podía sentirlo, mi vientre de siete meses de embarazo, que incluso por estar de siete meses no se notaba mucho. Por un momento se quedó sin habla, aunque yo sabía que esto no duraría mucho, ya que esto era solo el principio.

"¿Hay algo que querías decirme, Isabella?" dijo con un tono de advertencia. Maldita sea, ahora sí estaba enojado.

"Yo ... yo ... eh, estoy embarazada." Bueno, eso fue contundente.  
>"No me digas, ¡mierda Bella!", gritó. "¿De quién carajo es?"<p>

Ahora yo estaba encabronada. ¡¿Cómo se atreve! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar que el que el bebé no es suyo?

"¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Sabes que es tuyo, cabrón!" Traté de lucha fuera de su control. ¡Uf! A veces yo no podía soportar estar cerca de él!  
>"Es mejor si cuidas tu boca. ¿Cómo diablos se supone que yo sé que es mío? ¡Maldición Bella tú te fuiste, ¿qué demonios se supone que debo pensar?"<br>"!Bueno, pues tu ya deberías saber que te amo demasiado como para engañarte!"  
>Con eso, se quedó inmóvil, ambos lo hicimos. Yo acababa de admitir que todavía lo amaba. Estábamos mirándonos el uno al otro, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Entonces, de repente, sus labios estaban en contra los mía y yo no lo podía ya resistirme.<br>Sentí como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que lo había besado. Yo sabía que no debería haber dejado que me bese. Pero sin embargo no podía negarme, yo todavía lo amaba.

Edward caminó unos pasos hacia atrás. "Nos vamos a casa, y de camino me empiezas a decir el por qué te escapaste, embarazada de nuestro hijo."

"No, Edward, no voy a ir contigo." No podía volver, no lo haría. El negocio sucio de la mafia dirige su vida. Sólo llego a verlo dos veces por semana si tengo suerte. No permitiría que nuestro hijo se criara en torno a su horario y que estuviera expuesto al estilo de vida de la mafia.  
>"Vamos a ver eso", dijo mientras llevaba empujada por el brazo. "Nos vamos. Ahora mismo."<p>

Con eso, él me sacó fuera y me tiró sobre el coche blindado que nos estaba esperando. Me senté allí, en el coche, negándome a mirarlo. Continuó preguntándome por qué me había ido y había escapado estando embarazada de nuestro hijo. Yo me negué a contestar. Por supuesto, esto lo hizo enojar aún más. Me agarró la cara con fuerza y me giró de tal manera que ahora estaba frente a él. "Respóndeme cuando te hablo", dijo, su tono de voz me alertó a no probarlo.

Supongo que tal vez debería empezar desde el principio, para saber cómo demonios me metí en esta situación.

Bueno, todo comenzó hace cinco años...

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado este primer cap, comenten y opinen sobre la historia, como dije al principio esta es una traducción el link de la escritora original lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil. <strong>

** apreciraría mucho si tienen alguna critica acerca de mi traducción, soy un poco nueva en esto por decirlo así, no se si usé las palabras adecuadas en el momento.**

**otra cosa que aclarar: subiré un cap por semana, en el fin de semana preferiblemente. No es una historia de muchos capitulos como suelen haber, así que estoy segura podemos llevar un ritmo normal! **

**review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todas chicas..aquí traigo otra nueva actualización, estuve un poco ajetreada, pues tenía una visita en mi casa. aquí esta el nuevo cap. como compensación mañana subiré el de esta semana. Cero retrasos, soy una chica puntual =P**

**...**

**Nota de la autora:**

**en este cap; Bella tiene 20 años y Edward 26.**

**...**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2:<p>

Supongo que tal vez debería empezar desde el principio, Para que puedas saber cómo me metí en esta situación.  
>Bueno, todo comenzó hace cinco años, cuando fui a este club de moda en Nueva York con algunas de mis amigas, Jessica y Angela. Habíamos terminado otro año e íbamos a celebrar.<p>

Entramos, y decidimos empezar la noche brindando por el fin de nuestro curso, al menos por este año. Pedimos tres tragos de vodka cada una, y comenzamos nuestro brindis.

"He aquí al final del año escolar," les dije mientras levantábamos las copas y bebíamos.

"He aquí al final de nuestro segundo año", dijo Jessica. Nos bebimos nuestra segunda ronda.

Con esto, Angela levantó su copa y dijo: "He aquí a un verano emocionante" Levantamos nuestras copas de licor y bebimos.

"¡Vamos a bailar!" Jessica gritó sobre la música. Ella se volvió y se dirigió a la pista de baile con nosotras siguiéndola. Por supuesto, su torpeza Real (o sea yo) no lo podía hacer sin tener que ir directamente a algo... o, en este caso, a alguien.

"¡Oh Dios mío, lo siento yo no estaba prestando atención a donde iba, si gusta, puedo pagar por su camisa para llevarla a la tintorería!" Me disculpé al darme cuenta, que había derramado su bebida. Miré a mi alrededor en busca de Angela o Jessica, pero estas no estaban por ningún lado.

"No te preocupes por eso; No es un problema, sin embargo, podrías compensarme dejándome invitarte una bebida ", dijo el hombre.

Yo estaba a punto de declinar cortésmente la invitación, pero cuando miré hacia arriba, vi el hombre más hermoso que he visto nunca. Tenía el pelo de color bronce y llamativos ojos verdes. Se veía sexy en su pantalón negro y la camisa de vestir color esmeralda que llevaba a juego con sus ojos perfectamente.

"Entonces, ¿qué te parece? ¿Puedo invitarte un trago?"

"Um, no está bien. Ya he tenido suficiente por esta noche, gracias." Yo le respondí. Con eso, me di vuelta y comencé a alejarme. ¿Cómo sería que un tipo como él coqueteaba con una chica como yo? Él es probablemente un empresario de gran éxito, Mientras que yo soy solo una pobre estudiante universitaria

"¡Espera!" -Gritó, corriendo tras de mí.

Me di la vuelta. "¿Sí?"

"¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre?"

¿Mi nombre? ¿Por qué querría mi nombre? "Uh, es Bella".

"Bella", repitió en voz baja. Wow, realmente me gustó la forma en que salió mi nombre de sus labios. "Soy Edward," dijo, "es un placer conocerte."

"Es, eh, encantado de conocerte", le dije. "Me siento muy mal por lo ocurrido ¿estás seguro de que no quieres que pague por tu camisa?"

"No, no está bien. En serio, no te preocupes por eso. Tengo un montón más. Aunque, si no me permites brindarte una bebida, entonces podría tener el placer de bailar con una bella dama, como usted? "

¿Él piensa que yo soy hermosa? Es probable que esté tratando de estar entre mis piernas. Pero, hey, yo estaba aquí para pasarla bien. "Supongo que está bien", respondí.

"Grandioso", dijo, dándome una sonrisa torcida. Oh Dios, este hombre es tan sexy.

Me tomó de la mano y nos llevó a la pista de baile. Se volvió a mirarme a la cara, y empezamos a bailar. Dios, yo no podía creer que estaba bailando con ese hombre magnífico. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más. Pronto, nos rozabamos. Normalmente yo no haría algo como esto, pero yo no podía evitarlo. Él era irresistible.

"¿Te importa si vamos a sentarnos un rato? Está haciendo un poco calor aquí", se inclinó hacia mí y me preguntó después de un tiempo.

"Claro", le contesté, bastante segura de estar ruborizada.

Me tomó la mano de nuevo, y nos dirigimos a una mesa vacía en la esquina, donde la musica no era tan fuerte. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro.

"Entonces, dime Bella, de dónde eres? ¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida?" ¿Acaso él quiere saber más acerca de mí?

"Soy de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks en Washington. Actualmente soy estudiante. Me mudé aquí, después que murieron mis padres, para ir a la Universidad de Columbia, estudio enseñanza. ¿Y tú, de dónde eres, Edward? "Me gustaba decir su nombre.

Sonrió. "Bueno, yo nací y crecí aquí en la ciudad de Nueva York. Fui a Columbia también, pero para un título en negocios. ¿Qué haces esta noche? ¿No deberías estar estudiando para los exámenes finales?"

"Acabamos de terminar nuestras materias finales del año. Estamos celebrando esta noche."

"¿Estamos?" dijo con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"Sí, mis amigas y yo, las tres vamos a conseguir un apartamento fuera del campus el año que viene juntas." ¿Por qué le digo esto? Es probable que ni siquiera le importe.

"Tengo un amiga en el sector inmobiliario. Ella en realidad es mi hermanastra, y estoy seguro de que podría encontrar un gran lugar cerca de la escuela por un buen precio."

"No está bien, no tienes que pasar por todo ese trabajo. Ya basta con conocerme."

"No, Bella, quiero. Por favor, déjame hacerlo por favor, te voy a dar su tarjeta y puedes llamarla si te apetece. Sólo menciona mi nombre y seguro te darán una buena oferta", dijo, y me entregó la tarjeta.

"Eso es muy generoso de tu parte. Gracias, Edward." Wow, no me lo podía creer. Está siendo tan amable conmigo, y apenas lo conozco.

"No es un problema, Bella. No me importa en absoluto." Me estaba mostrando esa sonrisa torcida de nuevo. Me pregunto si alguien podría resistirse a ella.

"¡Bella!"

Volví la cabeza y veo a Angela llamándome, señalando que era hora de irnos.

"Parece que te tienes que ir. No me importaría llevarte a tu a casa, si quieres estar más tiempo", dijo con ojos esperanzados.

"No debo volver ya. Gracias por esta noche, lo he pasado muy bien." Me dirigí hacia mis amigas.

"Espera, Bella!"

Me di la vuelta hacia donde Edward se encontraba. "¿Sí?"

"¿Podría obtener tu número? Me gustaría llevarte a cenar alguna vez, si no te importa."

"¡No me importa!" Dije rápidamente, luego me ruboricé. Ahora probablemente piensa que estoy desesperado .

"¡Fantástico!" dijo. ¡Oh Dios! ¡Otra vez con la sonrisa!

"Aquí está mi número", le dije, al entregarle el número que yo escribí para él en una servilleta.

Lo cogió y lo metió en el bolsillo delantero. "Muy bien, gracias. Te llamo más tarde".

"Está bien", dije mientras le sonreía. Espero que lo haga relamente. Me volví y corrí hacia Angela.

"Jessica está fuera consiguiendo un taxi", dijo Angela mientras me miraba."Entonces, ¿quién era ese bombón?"

"Edward. Tropecé sobre él hace unas horas", le dije, enrojeciendo.

"¡Oh, Bella!" dijo ella, riendo. "¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?"

"Bueno, para empezar me puedes llevar a casa", le contesté.

Ella se rió mientras nos dirigiamos hacia Jessica.

Cuando llegué a casa, yo estaba agotada. Yo no tendría problemas para dormir esta noche. Cuando estaba en la cama, sonó el teléfono.

¿Quién llamaría a las dos de la mañana? Pensé mientras respondía.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Bella?"

"Sí ¿Quién es?"

"Es Edward"

¡Realmente me había llamado! No pude evitar sonreír como una idiota.

"Hola, Edward."

"Lo siento, llamado tan tarde, pero no podía esperar. Espero no haberte despertado. Sólo quería desearte buenas noches, ya que no pude antes en el club."

"Gracias a Edward. Eso es muy dulce. No te preocupes, yo todavía estaba despierta."

"Bueno. Bueno, mejor te dejo descansar."

"Está bien. Buenas noches, Edward."

"Buenas noches, bella Bella".

Volví a sonreír cuando colgó. ¿Cómo se supone que dormiré ahora?

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todas por sus lindos comentarios, tanto la autora como su servidora, estamos muy contentas de poder llevar este pequeño proyecto realidad<strong>

**Besos a todas**


End file.
